


We'll Fight Your Ghosts

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hina and Ankh encounter people from Eiji's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Fight Your Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hina and Ankh are proud members of the Eiji Hino Defense Squad.

"Eiji Hino? Is that you?"

A man Hina doesn't recognize is sitting on a nearby park bench. He's staring at Eiji like he can't believe his eyes.

Eiji must know him, because he immediately goes still and his mouth flattens into thin line. Hina, sensing the tension in Eiji, is immediately wary.

"It _is_ you, isn't it? Where have you been? It's been ages!" the man says, and Hina realizes that he must be someone Eiji used to know.

Hina doesn't know much about Eiji's past, but she's gathered that Eiji was hurt deeply and that he wants nothing to do with the people he once knew, including his family.

"Sorry," Eiji says curtly. "I don't have time to chat." 

Hina has never seen Eiji be this cold to someone, and she knows that anyone _Eiji_ is this unfriendly towards is probably someone she doesn't want anything to do with.

Thinking fast, she tugs on Eiji's arm and, with an apologetic expression of her face, says, "We're late. We have to go." She leads Eiji away from the man and out of the park.

They walk faster than they usually do, and after a few minutes, Eiji says, "Thank you." 

She doesn't ask who the man was, and Eiji doesn't tell her. It doesn't matter. All that matters to her is the way that the tension is slowly starting to ease from Eiji's shoulders.

 

*

 

It's Ankh who's with Eiji the next time he runs into someone from his past. 

Hina learns about the incident after it happens. She knows something's wrong when she notices that Eiji seems troubled, so she corners Ankh when he's the most vulnerable -- when he's reaching into the freezer for a popsicle -- and demands an explanation.

"Some woman came up to Eiji," Ankh tells her, sounding annoyed. "She started telling him that his father is looking for him or something." He pulls a popsicle out of a box and closes the freezer door.

"Then what happened?" Hina asks.

Ankh leans again the counter and sneers. "I told her to get lost."

Hina smiles at him.

"Ugh. Don't look at me like that," Ankh groans. "The only reason I was upset was because she was keeping us from buying popsicles."

 

*

 

The third time it happens, both Hina and Ankh are with Eiji. 

Hina and Eiji are picking up ingredients for Chiyoko, and Ankh tags along with them though he offers them no assistance with their task.

A limo stops at the side of the road next to where they're walking, and a man in a suit steps out. He immediately calls out, "Eiji!"

Eiji walks faster. He doesn't even glance at the man, but his face twists into an expression of fury that looks out of place and terrifying on Eiji. 

Hina shares a look with Ankh as they quicken their pace in order to keep with up Eiji.

"Eiji!" the man yells again. "You can't run from me forever!"

Eiji slowly releases a deep breath, but he keeps walking and doesn't look back.

The man begins to follow them. "I want to talk to you," he says in a slightly softer tone. "You're my son. I miss you."

Hina is momentarily shocked by the statement. The man in the suit is Eiji's father? 

Ankh lets out an aggravated sounding growl and falls back. Hina watches over her shoulder as he steps in front of Eiji's father and holds out his arm to block his path.

"Out of my way!" Eiji's father shouts. He tries to push past Ankh, but Ankh easily holds his ground.

Eiji abruptly stops, and Hina, still looking over her shoulder, almost bumps into him. Eiji doesn't turn around to face the confrontation between his father and Ankh, but Hina does. 

Eiji's father looks between Hina and Ankh and asks, "Are you his friends? I'm his father. I just want to talk to him."

Ankh snorts. "That's strange, because right now you're not desiring a familial connection," he says, smirking. "What you desire is money."

Hina's eyes go wide. Money? No wonder Eiji wants nothing to do with his father.

"How dare you!" Eiji's father yells. He tries to get past Ankh again, but Ankh gets in his way and keeps him from going anywhere.

When Hina shifts her attention back to Eiji, she sees him shake his head like he's disappointed but not surprised.

"Come on, Ankh," Eiji says. 

Ankh glares at Eiji's father. "Don't you dare follow us," he warns and shoves the man a little before catching up with her and Eiji. They start walking again. The air seems tense until Eiji's father gets back into his car and drives away.

 

*

 

The fourth time it happens is at Cous Coussier.

Hina comes out of the kitchen and Chiyoko tells her, "See that man in the business suit? He's been sitting there for over an hour. He ordered a drink and an appetizer, but he refuses to order a meal."

Hina stills when she sees who Chiyoko is talking about. It's Eiji's father.

"He says he's waiting for someone," Chiyoko continues. "Would you mind asking him when the rest of his party is expected to arrive?"

Hina automatically shouts for Ankh over her shoulder. He emerges from the kitchen, popsicle in hand. Unfortunately, Eiji is right behind him.

She gestures towards the table in the corner where Eiji's father is sitting.

Ankh curses and Eiji frowns, his fingers turning white as they dig into the tray he's carrying.

Eiji's father stands when he spots them. He opens his mouth as if to call out to them, but before he can say anything, Ankh has dropped his popsicle to the ground and crossed the room. He grabs Eiji's father by his lapels and begins to physically drag him out of the restaurant.

"Ankh!" Chiyoko cries worriedly, chasing after them. "What are you doing? Let him go!"

"Unhand me! I'm a paying customer and I'm here to see my son! Eiji! Eiji! I'm here to see you!" shouts Eiji's father, but Ankh ignores him and Chiyoko's protests and throws Eiji's father out the front door.

Hina hurries over towards them and hears Ankh yell, "He doesn't want anything to do with you! Don't come back here again!"

Eiji's father looks livid as he glares at Ankh, but he gets up, brushes off his clothing, and walks away.

 

*

 

Later, Chiyoko asks, "Are you sure that was okay? He's Eiji's father, after all. He's his family."

"He's not my family," Eiji says, sounding tired. He startles Hina when he reaches over and grasps her hand with one of his own. She watches as he wraps the fingers of his other hand around Ankh's wrist. Ankh eyes him suspiciously, but doesn't protest the contact.

Eiji shoots them both a small but grateful smile before he lifts their hands and tells Chiyoko, "My family is right here."


End file.
